Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-7}{4q} - \dfrac{-3}{4q}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-7 - (-3)}{4q}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-4}{4q}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 4: $k = \dfrac{-1}{q}$